1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to mounting assemblies for communication applications and, more particularly, to mounting assemblies that include multimedia/video distribution functionality. The disclosed mounting assemblies are generally sized for mounting in or with respect to a conventional wall box and, beyond the disclosed multimedia/video distribution functionality, may additionally support one or more supplemental jack, wireless and/or connector-based communication modalities.
2. Background Art
In the field of communications, technological developments continue to drive the adoption of enhanced communication technologies. For example, it has become commonplace for individuals to employ laptop computers with wireless communication capabilities to access and communicate across networks. Once wireless communication is established with a network, the laptop user can generally establish and/or engage in far reaching network-based communications, e.g., over local area networks, wide area networks, the Internet, etc. The backbone for such network-based communications, e.g., cabling, routers, switches, servers, nodes and the like, are generally known to persons skilled in the art. Wireless connectivity is generally achieved through the transmission and receipt of radio waves and/or microwaves. The electronic device that is to communicate in a wireless fashion typically includes a network interface card (NIC) or like device to support the wireless exchange of data communications. At the receiving end of the wireless communication, an access point is typically required. The access point typically takes the form of a hardware device and/or computer software that acts as a communication hub for users of a wireless device to connect to a wired network, e.g., a LAN, WAN and/or the Internet.
A wireless access point functions as a bridge between a wired and a wireless network, functioning like a wireless hub connecting all the wireless devices together and then connecting them to a wired network. A wireless network access point is an essential part of a wireless network in that the access point facilitates connection to the Internet and/or another network. Many wireless access points are now built into wireless routers so that the features of a broadband router and a wireless access point are provided in one unit. Wireless access points are also appearing in what may be termed “hot spots” in hotels, train stations and airports. These access points are making wireless Internet connectivity available to travelers/individuals who can connect to the Internet or a desired network, e.g., a corporate network via a virtual private network (VPN), through wireless communication technology.
With reference to the patent literature, commonly assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0152306 to Bonnassieux is directed to an advantageous Wi-Fi access point device and system. The disclosed access point facilitates integration of operative aspects of a Wi-Fi access point in a wall using, for example, standard switch and outlet boxes and/or standard wall plates. Wiring structures, such as a 110 block, may be incorporated into the disclosed access point to facilitate connection to a wired network. Further, integration of complementary connections within the access point is supported, for example, data, voice, video, CATV or other like connection types. The entire contents of the foregoing, commonly assigned patent publication are incorporated herein by reference.
A second commonly assigned U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0152323 to Bonnassieux et al. discloses a plug-in Wi-Fi access point device and system. In this second patent publication, an access point device is provided that is configured for Wi-Fi communication that may be directly plugged into a face plate/workstation, thereby obviating the need for a patch cord. The disclosed plug-in functionality also offers security from removal by unauthorized personnel, non-obtrusiveness in relation to other face plate/workstation jacks, and the ability to be powered through an Ethernet connection to avoid the need for a separate power source. The disclosed plug-in Wi-Fi access point device includes a housing, Wi-Fi access point circuitry within the housing, and a connector mounted on a face of the housing for direct plug-in into an Ethernet jack of a face plate/workstation. A locking or self-locking mechanism, an integrated hub/switch/router, and the inclusion of at least one integrated voice, video and/or data jack for voice, video or data communication, are also disclosed. The entire contents of the foregoing, commonly assigned patent publication are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,108,331 and 7,027,431 to Thompson discloses an access node or access port that has a plurality of physical connectors on the front face thereof for connection to a variety of signal-receiving and signal-transmitting devices. The Thompson access ports include RJ-45 connectors, RCA connectors, serial connectors, Ethernet connectors, and coaxial cable connectors. Conduits, i.e., signal-carrying media such as media converters, deliver signals to the access port. The signals are converted to and from addressed data packets carried in a packet stream over the conduits. Separate from the access port, a central node or node zero receives signals from outside sources, converts the signals to addressed data packets, and sends the packets over the conduit(s) as a packet stream to the access port. The access port/access node takes packets that are addressed to such access port/access node, converts the packets back into the original signals, then feeds the signals to appropriate connectors on the access port/access node. The Thompson access port/access node is also provided with a transceiver in wireless communication with another transceiver connected to a device outside the node using RF or infrared communication.
Prior art efforts have also been directed to facilitating video signal distribution. For example, Z-Band, Inc. (Carlisle, Pa.) offers an RF broadband video distribution system that broadcasts satellite, cable TV, security cameras, and other video-on-demand (VOD) services over twisted pair cable. In a commercially available version of the Z-Band system, 79 analog or hundreds of digital video channels may be simultaneously broadcast over Category 5, Category 6 or better cable. The Z-Band system includes a bi-directional, plug-and-play, active hub and balun system that facilitates distribution of video signals, e.g., throughout a building or campus at 90 meters from closet to drop. Future generations of the Z-Band system are reported to provide an 860 MHz, high definition video hub and intelligent balun. Aspects of Z-Band's technology are reflected in the patent literature (U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,386 to Flickinger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,340 to Flickinger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,833 to Preschutti et al.; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0083474 to Hennenhoefer et al.; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0083475 to Hennenhoefer et al.).
Despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved mounting assembly designs and systems that provide and combine various communication functionalities. In addition, a need remains for mounting assembly designs and systems that support communications in a compact geometry, e.g., a unit that is sized to mount, in whole or in part, with respect to a conventionally sized wall box. These and other needs are satisfied by the disclosed mounting assemblies and systems, as will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the description which follows.